


Lollipop

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Iwan Rheon Mick, M/M, Machine Gun Kelly Tommy, Mick is the bottom, Oral Sex, Tommy is top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Fucker it's not like that. I just want to spend time with him, get to know our new guitar player better that's all." Tommy knew deep inside he was lying. He liked Mick, he wanted to see him and maybe find out if Mick liked him back which was perhaps, unlikely. It seemed that the older man was clearly turned off by his lanky appearance and extroverted personality.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> This was written inspired by "The Dirt" Iwan Rheon and Machine Gun Kelly portrayals.
> 
> English's not my first language. I try my best-putting everything together and correcting it. Mistakes may happen and I apologize for that
> 
> Tommy tops this time. If it makes you feel uncomfortable I suggest you don't read but if you feel curious...;)

"Scrawny for a drummer." 

Tommy was tossing and turning in his bed that night. He was thinking about the grumpy, dark-haired man that joined his band two days ago. Friday seemed like a million hours away and he wanted, needed to see him again.

"Hey Nikki, do you have Mick's number?" Tommy asked the following afternoon to a very sleepy Nikki Sixx.

"I think it's somewhere around just look for it on my black agenda and leave me alone." He replied covering his face with a pillow. Tommy searched around the mess that was their room until he found the agenda. It had a lot of numbers, addresses and even ideas for songs that Nikki scribbled down the dirty, torn pages.

"Here it is, Mick Mars," Tommy muttered to himself smiling.

****

"Yes?" A soft voice replied after a few rings. Tommy's heart was pounding inside his head. He was afraid Mick decided to hang up or insult him.

"Hi dude, it's Tommy, Nikki's friend. I was wondering if you um..want to hang out? " 

A small silence followed up Tommy's question and he wanted to die.

"Sure, meet me in an hour at the pizza place near the pet shop." 

Tommy wanted to squeal like a teenage girl. He couldn't feel more happy than he was in that moment. Quickly, he showered, brushed his teeth and found clean pants. His only problem was that he didn't had any clean shirts.

"Hey Nikki, would you lend me a shirt?" 

Nikki was up, drinking a beer and watching a game show.

"Got a date?" The bassist asked, smiling. His usual I know -what -you are up to smile.

"No fucker, am meeting up with Mick," Tommy replied grabbing a redshirt from Nikki's closet.

"We don't shit in our backyard, Tommy. Be careful and don't mix personal stuff with band stuff." Nikki replied a bit serious.

"Fucker it's not like that. I just want to spend time with him, get to know our new guitar player better that's all." Tommy knew deep inside he was lying. He liked Mick, he wanted to see him and maybe find out if Mick liked him back which was perhaps, unlikely. It seemed that the older man was clearly turned off by his lanky appearance and extroverted personality.

Nikki didn't reply, turning his attention to a busty redhead that appeared in a shampoo commercial while nuzzling his beer.

*** 

Tommy arrived at the pizza restaurant ten minutes earlier. It was quiet and not too crowded. Mick greeted him from a table that was in a dark corner. He looked nice with his black shirt, leather jacket and tight, blue jeans. Tommy's heart skipped a beat when he smiled at him. He never saw Mick smiling the day of the audition and even wondered if the guitarist knew how to smile. 

"You are early, didn't expect you to be."

"I like to be on time," Tommy replied. He was biting his inner cheek, feeling dumb for not knowing what to say around the other man. It was easier when Nikki or Vince were around, they had better conversation topics than him.

"Let's eat something," Mick proposed, grabbing the menu. Tommy only had three dollars on him. He didn't think when Mick proposed meeting at that restaurant that they were going to actually eat.

"I am not hungry." Tommy lied. He was starving since he got up. There wasn't any food on the house, neither money to buy it.

"Bullshit, teenagers are always hungry, " Mick growled, putting the menu down, calling the waitress and ordering a large pepperoni pizza.

*** 

They both ate occasionally talking about music or future gigs. Mick didn't said much about himself but Tommy did. He told the older man about the drum set he was planning to buy as soon they got famous and his favorite car. Mick listened, his blue eyes fixated on the overexcited boy. When they finished their meal Tommy insisted on giving him his last three dollars but the man refused.

"Save them to buy cookies," Mick said smirking at him.

"You can't be much older than me," Tommy said slipping a lollipop inside his mouth. He always carried them in his pocket, they helped him feel less anxious.

"I am much older than you, "

"You are like forty?" The drummer asked innocently. He immediately regretted when the other man growled something unintelligible at him.

"Let's hang out at my place," Mick said. He was searching for something judging by the way he was tapping his pockets and cursing. It took him nearly two minutes to find what he was looking for, finally retrieving it from inside one of his  boots, his car keys.

"Cool!" Tommy exclaimed following him like a very excited puppy. His day was getting even better than he expected. The drummer made a mental note about not asking any more stupid questions regarding the man's age or past as he got inside Mick's old Volvo.

*** 

Mick's apartment wasn't like Tommy imagined it. It was smaller than the one he shared with Nikki and extremely clean. There were pictures of Mick's gigs and a few others that seemed to be his kids and family. He stopped to look at one of the guitarist with long red hair and bell-bottom jeans.

"You were a redhead," Tommy said smiling and hoping that Mick didn't felt upset at his remark.

"I am a redhead, still got the freckles," Mick said winking at Tommy. The drummer's heart skipped a beat. Now Mick was winking at him and insinuating something? or perhaps his mind mas making up things.

"Can't see any on your face." 

"You have to look really close," Mick said. He sat next to the younger man, staring at him with his big blue eyes. 

"Cute," Tommy whispered too distracted with Mick's thin lips.

"The only cute thing here is you," Mick whispered, kissing Tommy. The drummer closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Mick's warm mouth, tongue, and breathing. The younger man remembered Nikki's words 'Don't shit in your backyard' but it was too late to stop shitting.

***

 

"You like me." Tommy panted. He was sitting on Mick's lap.

"As long as you don't say dumb things I like you, drummer," Mick assured him. Tommy didn't felt offended, it was the way the older man was, bitter, blunt and offensive and he liked it. It was far better than those girls he dated before, always flattering him.

"Kiss me again?" Tommy asked. His puppy eyes adorably wet with desire and happiness. Mick kissed him with more passion and aggressiveness than before. Bitting his lips and kissing his jawline and neck until  Tommy moaned his name.

"I liked the way you were sucking your lollipop earlier honey." 

Tommy felt something warm pooling on his stomach. Mick was giving him hints that he wanted a blow job.

"I like to suck things. " 

"Yeah? , I have something for you to suck on  baby." Mick opened his fly, exposing his hard cock. It wasn't big but it was thick. Tommy had never sucked off another guy before and it was evident by the way his hands were shaking around Mick's penis.

"I don't know how to do this," Tommy confessed embarrassed. He fooled around with friends while drunk or high but it never got more serious than grinding or a giving each other sloppy handjobs.

"It's not hard, just lick it with your pretty lips like you were licking your lollie.." 

Tommy did what he was told. He closed his eyes and licked around the head slowly and then underneath it. Mick had a salty and sweet flavor and the drummer liked how it felt on his tongue, natural and right.

"Yes baby lick it, you are so good and obedient." Mick moaned. He still had his jeans and underwear on. The latter was soaked with Tommy spit and precum.

Tommy sucked harder, remembering what he liked when girls went down on him. He deepthroated the older man until hot tears were falling down his cheeks. Mick cried out as he came down Tommy's throat in short, steady spams.

"Damn," The drummer said of breath. His jawline ached and the flavor of semen wasn't that good after a few seconds. 

"Take off your pants," Mick ordered, getting undressed as well. Despite the lump he had on his back, his body was beautiful, strong and very masculine.

"Now what?" Tommy asked.

"Suck my fingers, get them wet." 

One more time Tommy did what he was told. He sucked Mick's long pale fingers just like he sucked his cock moments earlier. Hoping that the guitarist didn't fuck him too hard in the ass, he didn't wanted to give Nikki explanations of why he couldn't sit without wincing in pain.

"I want you inside me, spit on your hand and lube up that monstrosity you call cock." 

Tommy was taken aback with the guitarist choice of words to describe his cock. He was laying on the gray carpet opening himself for Tommy who didn't expect to be top for being younger and less experienced. Tommy spat on his hands and stroked his huge length for Mick.

 

"Put it in drummer." 

Tommy moved between his legs just like he did when his ex-girlfriend wanted anal sex. Lifting one leg up his shoulder he buried himself in the tight heat of Mick's ass.

Mick flinched in pain and Tommy waited for him to adjust. When the guitarist seemed comfortable enough he started to thrust slowly inside him, guided by Mick moans.

"Harder, yes..right there!"  

"Yes, yes, Mick fuck you are so hot!" He breathed near Mick's neck, thrusting even deeper and faster until he came screaming the guitarist name. Mick came too, all over the drummer's chest. It was a mess of sweat cum and spit, Tommy loved it.

"Let me clean you up." The older man said licking his own cum from Tommy's chest. 

"Guess I should go," Tommy said after a while. What was meant to happen already did and maybe Mick wanted to shower or regret what they did in peace.

"Stay with me tonight," Mick said stroking Tommy's hair.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Tommy asked incredulous and excited. If it was a dream he didn't felt like waking up.

 

"Only if you keep your trap shut," Mick replied. His serious face making the previous statement even funnier.

" What if I don't?" Tommy asked seductively.

"I'll give you this lollipop," Mick replied, grabbing his half hard cock.

"I won't shut up then," Tommy said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Mick with red hair: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/5a/b7/705ab75b7134559e071e624aa24aaedc.jpg


End file.
